The Late Excuse
by loungyi
Summary: Song fic. Based on Gumi's 'The Late Excuse". I don't really know how to describe this...I'm not good at summaries. If you've heard the song I guess you'll know what's happening! Happy end (sort of) just because I can't stand angst.Yeah.I'm selfish.Enjoy! Spamano,AntonioXLovino, Human AU, Rated T for small amount of cussing.


**This is a song fic from the song "The last excuse". I don't own this song nor Hetalia.**

**Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz and 'The Last Excuse' belongs to azuma.**

**If you understand what i'm typing,you are truly awesome and I adore you.**

**If you don't, that's pretty normal.**

**English is not my main language so just bear with it.**

**Hope you enjoy this!**

**Reviews would make me happy!**

* * *

"S-Senior An-Antonio…U-Uh..I-I umm…..I LIKE YOU!"

_That's when I decided to play a prank on you._

"Wanna go out?"

"A-Ah…S-Si!"

_**I had a dream where I rose my voice to play a prank on you.**_

_**Why can't you let me pull you in my arms and be by my side?**_

_**It's slowly disappearing, **_

_**The days within the palm of my hand.**_

_**I don't want to forget**_

_**The feeling of holding your delicate hands.**_

"Antonio! C-Can we watch a movie together tonight?"

"Sorry Lovi~ I don't have time…"

"O-Oh…Okay…Maybe next time?"

_**If only I looked back towards you when we passed each other,**_

_**But all I did was looking forward. **_

"Can you spend some time with me?"

"I'm busy tonight…"

"Oh…I'm going to hang out with Feli I guess…"

_**I didn't notice.**_

_**When did you get tired of this distance so close that we kept hurting each other?**_

"An-Antonio…I know you're cheating on me but…" The sweet voice that was mixed with tears "I-I…I want to tell you that…I really loved you." Delicate hands were dreadfully trying to wipe the tears falling from hazel eyes. "Before t-this ends…How many lovers do you have?"

"Lovi…"

"STOP! I-I loved you Antonio…"

"No…"

"It's over."

"Bye…" The Italian whispered under his breath.

_**This love which I tripped over and fell on.**_

_**When I tried to get back up, **_

_**All I could do was look at your back far away.**_

* * *

"Wanna go out?"

_That's when he decided to play a cruel prank on me._

_**I rose my voice and pretended to cry.**_

_**Why won't you come and comfort me?**_

"F-Feli! A-Am I really that e-easy to fall for h-his prank?"

"It's okay fratello…H-He's just a bastard!"

"F-Feli? You j-just cussed?"

"B-But fratello! He is!"

"B-But I still love him!"

"Start a new life fratello."

_**And then,**_

_**I start to realize,**_

_**My new life that's about to start,**_

_**Is going to be completely different,**_

_**Than the previous one that's never going to come back.**_

* * *

"_I'm busy Lovi…"_

"_Yes, I need to do something."_

"_Get something to drink for me, si?"_

"_Don't disturb me, okay?!"_

"_You're getting annoying Lovi!"_

"_Don't bother me."_

_**I pushed you around because I believed that**_

_**Our relationship would never break.**_

_**If only I knew better…**_

_Right Lovi?_

_**I pretended to never think about it.**_

_**But just when I realized,**_

_**It was too late.**_

"_It's over."_

* * *

Lovino stuck his hands in the pocket of his duffle and walked on the lonely pavement. Tears fell from the corner of his eyes as the cold winter air enveloped him in it's cold arms.

_**We always walked in this love,**_

_**But when I looked at my side…**_

_You weren't there._

_**I was already lost in a maze and paralyzed.**_

* * *

_**You were the one who said you loved me,**_

_**So I mistakenly thought,**_

_**No matter what I did,**_

_**You would never hate me.**_

_**How wrong was I…**_

"Dios Lovi…" The Spaniard sighed in grief "I'm sorry…"

_**When I fell in love with you,**_

_**You were no longer by my side.**_

_**If I see you once more,**_

_**I'll be sure to convey it to you.**_

"_I was late huh Lovi?"_

_**I had a dream where I rose my voice,**_

_**To play a prank on you.**_

_**Why won't you let me**_

_**Pull you in my arms**_

_**And be by my side?**_

* * *

"_Hey Toni! Since you're busy studying, I might as well study with you!"_

"_Thanks Lovi…"_

"_Please smile lots okay? That sad face doesn't suit you…"_

"_I'm just tense, Lovi. The exams are tomorrow."_

"_Just smile lots, okay? I like it when you smile!"_

"_Thanks Lovi"_

"_So will you have time after the exams?"_

_**Those days start to disappear in the palm of my hand.**_

_**I don't want to forget**_

_**The feeling of holding your delicate hand.**_

"I love you Lovi."

* * *

"O-Oi! Watch it you bast-"

"Lovi?" The Spaniard gazed at the Italian dumbstruck. He was in the local supermarket until he bumped into a person while choosing shampoo.

"Bastard Antonio?!"

"Oh Dios! Lovi it _is _you!" He said, noticing the stray curl on his soft brown hair.

The Italian looked annoyed.

"Hey Lovi...There's always been something kept in my heart..." He muttered, loud enough for only the Italian to hear.

"I love you." He said, pulling the young man in a soft warm hug "Can we start over?I-I...I admit Lovi, that I was a player at that time and wanted to pull a prank on you but after you were gone,_mi tomate,_I found out I fell in love with you...I understand if you hate me an-"

"Stop it Antonio." Lovino said, pushing the man away. "I don't want to get hurt again."

"Lovi..."

Lovino turned around, only to be pulled back by the arm of a certain Spaniard.

"I'll make you fall for me."

"We'll see~" A playful smirk on his face. After all, he still loved the Spaniard.

"I love you, Lovi."

* * *

**Confusing? Crappy? Was the last part weird of rushed in some sort? I dunno...But this fic is freaking weird, ~Reviews are mostly appreciated!**


End file.
